Back Where We Belong
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: "What in HELL is she doing?"-Bailey's just as shocked as everyone when Addison turns up in the lobby wearing a wedding dress. With the help of Charlotte, she runs away from LA when she relises she can't marry Sam. ADDEX, Callie/Addie/Arizona/Teddy/Mer/Iz
1. Red Wine and Other Things

**Where We Belong- A Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction.**

**Another new Addex story. This one is how I want Addison to return to Seattle for good. It's rumoured that she might leave Private Practice, and even though I LOVE Charlotte and Cooper, I really want Addie back on Grey's! So, this is how I think it should sort of go:**

**Chapter One- I Like Red Wine.**

It had been ten months since Sam had proposed to her. It had been nine months and twenty days since she had said yes.

She hadn't been sure whether she wanted to marry him at first. He was Naomi's ex-husband and Derek's ex-best friend. But she had said yes in the end and had been planning their wedding for nine months since.

The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly, The Captain and Archer had arrived and settled in without to many arguments.

Addison was sure this was what she had always wanted. Another chance at love, at marriage.

If anyone had asked, she would've told them that she was the happiest woman in the whole of LA right now.

So, why was she all alone? Why was she outside on her decking, avoiding Naomi's fake congratulations and Violet's cheeriness. Hiding from her father, brother, and fiancée.

_It's just nerves and excitement. _

No, she didn't feel excited right now. She didn't feel the same butterflies that she had felt the night before she married Derek. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what sort of Butterfliesshe was having right now.

She hadn't even invited Mark, or Miranda, or Callie and The Chief. She had written out the invites, and just couldn't send them.

_What's wrong with me?_

Sam loved her. He really wanted to marry her, and spend the rest of his life with her.

So why was she feeling like this?

_God… I don't know._

She sipped the last of her wine and watched the sea crashing in on the beach.

"Hey."

She turned around to see the person she had been trying to avoid.

"Sam." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked,

"I'm fine." She said, a little to quickly. "Just excited, that's all. You know, butterflies."

He chuckled. "Me too." He sat next to her. "I brought you another drink." He said, handing her a glass of white wine.

She smiled at the gesture and took the glass, but then her smile faded.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Its nothing. I just, uh, I don't drink white wine. I like red."

"Oh." He got up and took the glass. "I'll get you some red then, hang on."

"Thanks." She gave him yet another fake smile as he left.

He should know that about her, she's always hated red.

_Don't be so stupid. He shouldn't know every detail about me._

But Derek did. Derek knew she loved red wine and hated white.

"Here you go." Sam was back, red wine in hand.

"Thanks, honey." She took a sip.

"No problem, listen, I'm going back inside."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

He left her again.

A few seconds later, the door opened again.

"Addison." It was Naomi.

"Hey, Nay." Addison greeted her friend, taking another sip of wine.

Naomi sat down and looked Addison straight in the eye.

Addison frowned. "What?"

"What are you doing Addison?" Naomi asked, her voice sounding concerned, and a little angry.

"Drinking my wine…" Addison said, choosing to fake not knowing what Nay was on about.

"Addison." Naomi said sternly. Still staring at her.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Addison said, her voice going high pitched. "You're freaking me out."

"What are you playing at, Addie?"

"I don't know what you're on about."

"The moment Sam wants to commit completely to you, you go all insane. Do you not love him?" Nay accused.

"Of course I love him!"

"Then why are you sitting out here, all alone?"

"Thinking." Addison sighed. "Praying."

"You don't pray."

"I can pray." Addison said. "I need to pray."

"What are you praying for?" Naomi asked, her voice sounding a little calmer.

"Strength, mostly."

"If you bail on Sam, I swear to God Addison I'll-"

"I'm not going to bail on Sam." Addison promised her friend.

Naomi nodded. "Okay then, good."

Addison smiled. "I do love him , Nay."

Naomi gave a small smile back. "Good."

The two girls sat in silence for a little while, just listening to the waves go back and forth on the shore, until Naomi patted Addie's hand. "I'm going inside."

"He gave me white wine." Addison blurted suddenly, just as Naomi was about to leave.

She turned around. "What?"

"Sam… He gave me white wine, not red."

Naomi just looked at Addison, now knowing why her red headed friend was freaking out so much.

But she didn't say anything, she just nodded, and left.

_I can't do this. He doesn't know anything about me, not anything important, anyway._

Addison sighed, looking at the beach again. Praying even harder to God for the strength, the strength to marry Sam.

_I need to leave, to get away from here._

She shut her eyes. _Dear God… Dear God… Dear God…_

_Where can I go?_

_Please, I can't leave him. Help me… Help me…_

Then she stopped praying, for God had given her an idea. Her eyes flew open.

A place she never thought she'd go back to after Archer's surgery. A place that had damaged her and caused her to come here.

_No, I can't go back there… No matter how scared I am. I can't go back to Seattle Grace._

**I know this is short, but I wanted to get this up and start on the next chapter right now! Please tell me what you think, I really wish this would happen (maybe not quite how I've written it.) but I wish Addie would go to marry Sam and then freak out. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW : )**


	2. Charlotte and Seattle

**Sam… Seriously? Just go away. Stop lying to Addie and kissing your ex-wife and just go somewhere else, preferably somewhere far, far away! If Addison had actually been preggo with your baby I would've marched all the way to LA and punched you in the face myself. Anyhoo, Cristina and Owen are living with Callie and Arizona in this story. So, here's the next chapter : )**

Addison woke up to the sound of a loud banging on her door. She rolled angrily out of her bed and swung the door open.

"Addison!" Naomi smiled cheerfully.

"Nay, I love you and all, but _why _are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?" She groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Naomi's smile disappeared instantly. "Uh- I thought you'd be up already, jumping up and down and stuff."

"Oh." Then it hit her. "I'm getting married to Sam today."

"Are you serious?" Naomi exclaimed. "You not jumping around, you're not dressed, you're not even showered!"

"Sorry, Nay. I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep." Addison apologised quickly. "Will you get the wedding dress and stuff, I'll get ready really quickly."

"Okay. Hurry up." Naomi said, calming her voice as Addison left the room. She looked at the large white dress hanging on the door and gave a small smile, remembering the look on Addie's face when she had first put it on.

"_Wow." Violet whispered,_

"_Damn, Montgomery, that's really something." Charlotte smiled._

_Amelia nodded. "It's awesome!"_

"_You look beautiful." Naomi agreed, all four girls were gazing in amazement at the mirror which Addison was standing in front of._

_Addison's grin was the largest of everyone's. "It's perfect." She spun around happily, looking at her reflection with excitement. _

"_It's just so… Addison." Violet said what all of them where thinking._

"_Sam's going to love it too." Naomi smiled. _

_Addison's grin faltered for a split second, she'd been so focused on the dress, she'd forgotten why she was wearing it. _

_Only Naomi noticed the strange look on the bride-to-be's face. She frowned at Addison, who saw Nay was watching her and gave her a quick reassuring smile. _

_But Naomi Bennett wasn't fooled; she wasn't the Love-Sick Derek in med school, or the naïve, always trusting Sam who to which Addie could just flash a sweet smile to and make forget something._

Naomi stood staring at the dress for a while. She stood there hoping that Addison would remember all the good moments she had spent with Sam and realise that everything would be perfect after the wedding.

Nay had tried to be supportive of her ex-husband, even though it was hurting her inside to watch him smiling at Addison in the same way he used to smile at her. She would catch him staring at Addison when he thought no-one was watching. She sighed, that used to be her he was looking at. They used to be so happy together.

"Okay." Addison came out of her bedroom a few minutes later, her hair dry and pulled back into a bun. "I'm dressed and ready to go."

"Let's go then." Naomi put a smile on her face, pulling herself out of her worried thoughts. _Something's going to go wrong. I just know it. Addison always freaks out. _Naomi followed Addison out of the house, hoping her gut feeling about all of this wasn't right.

/

"Oh My God, Addison!" Amelia squealed, clapping her hands together as Addison and Naomi came into the room. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Addison gave a small smile.

"How long to go?" Amelia asked Violet.

"Still half an hour, it hasn't changed from when you asked thirty seconds ago."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"I think you're freaking Addison out." Violet laughed at the look on Addison's face.

Addison broke out of her trance. "I'm just a bit nervous, I'm sure the excitement will hit me any second."

"I'm going to see how Sam's doing." Amelia jumped up excitedly,

"Me too." Naomi followed quickly, giving Addison a glance before leaving.

The room was quite for a while. Addison was just staring at the flowers on the table while Charlotte and Violet looked at each other, silently deciding who would ask her what was the matter.

"I'm going to see what Cooper's up to." Violet said quickly, leaving Charlotte and Addison alone.

Charlotte sat there, looking at Addison rather awkwardly.

"I can't do it, Charlotte." Addison said suddenly, still not taking her eyes off the flowers on the table.

"You can't do what…marry Sam?"

Addison nodded, finally looking up, her eyes filling with tears. Charlotte knew Addie was about to cry. _Say something comforting._

"Well then don't." She blurted out. _That was helpful._

Addison laughed. "Everyone is here, and it starts in less than half an hour. I can't-"

"Addison." Charlotte said sternly. "If you feel badly about this, then it's better to leave now then to not do anything and regret it years later."

"I know." Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I know… I thought I loved Sam enough, but-"

"-You don't want to marry him."

"Nay will go insane."

"You'll go insane after ten years of unwanted marriage." Charlotte told her.

"How long until it starts?"

"Twenty minutes. Addison, go."

There was a pause, Addison was sitting on the edge of her chair. She broke her gaze away from the flowers on the table and looked at Charlotte. "Thank you." She smiled, teary eyed.

Charlotte stood up and Addison did the same. The two woman shared a quick hug.

"Good luck, Addison." Charlotte smiled. "If you ever need anything, just call."

"Thanks." She returned the smile. "You could call me too, y'know, if you ever needed help."

The blonde haired woman laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodbye, Charlotte." The escaping bride gave a small wave, picking up her handbag. And then she was gone.

/

She ran as fast as she could to the wedding car, knowing it wouldn't be long before Naomi came back and realised she was gone. She clambered into the car, placing her handbag in the passenger seat. The vehicle gave a quiet purr as Addison started it up.

She drove as fast as the law would let her go, scared out of her mind that Nay had already gathered her angry mob and was heading for her.

_There's no time to stop at home._ She knew she had to go straight to her destination, no stopping except for gas. Naomi would know exactly where she'd run off to.

People on the road were giving her strange glances. Who wouldn't? A bride without a groom, riding in a car with 'Just Married' written on the back. Everyone she saw would know she was running away from her life.

Getting out at the gas station was the worst. She quickly filled up the tank and paid, ripping the 'Just Married' sign off the back of the car and throwing it into the trash afterward. Now at least she could drive past without the constant staring.

/

It was a quiet day at Seattle Grace. No incoming traumas, no medical history breaking surgeries. Any visitor who looked around might think that it was normal for this hospital to be so calm. Any average surgeon might think that today would just be one of those slow days. If you were an above average doctor, however, you would know that such a quiet day wasn't possible. If you were a world class surgeon, then you knew something was defiantly going to happen to ruin the perfectly timed surgical board up on the OR floor.

Richard Webber was one of those world class surgeons who just knew something was going to happen. Some huge accident, or a Resident/Attending relationship problem that would cause the whole hospital to start gossiping. Because, at Seattle Grace, there was no such thing as a 'quiet day'.

"Chief, I know I can pull this surgery off."

"I don't doubt your surgical skills, Miranda. The hospital just doesn't have the equipment, or the money."

At this moment in time, Richard Webber was being badgered by one of his world class Attendings in the hospital lobby. After this, he was probably going to go to his office and be nagged by yet another one of his world class Attendings.

"We could borrow from Mercy West, they have a-"

"Please, Miranda, I would rather buy the equipment and make this hospital broke, then borrow it from Merc-" He paused in mid sentence.

"Sir?" Bailey followed his gaze behind her shoulder, and her eyes went wide.

They both watched as the large glass doors opened, a familiar faced woman walked slowly into the hospital. Her normally fiery red hair and perfect figure was drenched from the everyday Seattle rain, she looked around the lobby, not even paying attention to the people staring at her in confusion. It wasn't the fact that she was dripping wet from the weather that had people looking at her, it was the pure white dress that covered her body.

"What in _hell _is she doing?" Bailey asked, still watching as Addison Montgomery wandered over to the other side of the Nurse's Station.

"Did either of you know Addison was getting married?" The voice of Callie Torres asked from behind them.

Bailey and The Chief both shook their heads, but didn't draw their eyes away from Addison.

"Doctor Montgomery?" Nurse Olivia frowned as the runaway bride reached the station. "Are you okay?"

"Um, is Doctor Torres around, or The Chief, or… Someone?"

Olivia nodded, and pointed to the other side of the Nurse's Station. Addison followed to where she was gesturing. Her face suddenly filled with relief as she saw the three people she had been wanting to see first.

"Callie." She breathed out a deep breath and made her way towards the doctors. "Oh Callie, thank God." She walked quickly to her friend and brought her into a hug.

"Whoa!" Callie pushed her away. "You're all… Drippy." She tugged at a bit off Addison's hair.

"Oh, um, sorry." Addison apologised meekly, brushing down her dress.

"Addie." The Chief said slowly, still taking in her appearance. "W-what's going on?"

She looked up from her dress and seemed to struggle to find the right words for her situation.

"Did you… Get married?" Bailey queried.

"No. Well- uh- I was meant to, but-"

"And you didn't invite us!" Callie interrupted.

"Torres!" Bailey scolded, glaring at Callie.

"Addie, um, who… who's the guy?" Richard asked quietly, not sure if wanted to know.

Addison paused before speaking. "Sam Bennett."

"Sam?" Both Bailey and Callie exclaimed at the same time, Addison nodded timidly.

It took The Chief a little longer to process the information. "_Sam Bennett!_"

"I couldn't do it." Tears appeared in the surgeon's eyes. "I just… Panicked and I drove here, I didn't stop to sleep…"

"Come here." Callie said sympathetically, pulling her best friend into a hug, no longer caring about her wet body. "You can stay with me and Arizona for as long as you want."

"Cal, I could just check in to-"

"No, Addie. There's no way you're staying at the Archfield"

"Okay." She gave a small smile. "Thank you."

If one of these doctors had turned to look, they would've seen three female resident staring with wide eyes at the scene.

"Is that…" The blonde one squinted.

"Addison." The girl with mousey brown hair finished, sounding shocked.

"She got married?" Cristina Yang asked, to no-one in particular.

"I don't think she did." Izzie replied, "If she was married, why would she be here?"

"I think she ran away." Meredith concluded.

Izzie nodded, taking a sip of her vanilla latté. "She must've been getting married to someone in LA."

"Why would she give up a guy from LA?" Cristina smirked.

"Grey, Yang, Stevens!" Bailey's Nazi voice carried across the lobby, making all three girls jump in shock. Bailey gestured from them to go to her.

As they were walking towards her, Izzie wondered. "What do you think she wants?"

Meredith and Cristina shrugged as they stopped in front of the scene.

"Yes, Doctor Bailey?" Cristina said.

Bailey looked at Izzie. "Do you have any spare clothes in your locker that Addison can borrow, Stevens?"

Izzie nodded. "Sure."

"Then, go. Get them." She said obviously, when Izzie didn't move.

"Oh. Um… Okay." She turned on her heels and left.

"Cristina, will you go and find Arizona and tell her that Addie will be staying with us."

"She's staying… with us?" Cristina stuttered.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… No." Cristina said, and left quickly.

"Grey. Go and find Shepherd and make sure he doesn't come down here while Addison's still here." Bailey ordered.

"How am I meant to do that?" Meredith wondered.

"Follow him around, distract him. I don't care. Go." Bailey said sternly.

Meredith went to open her mouth in protest, but decided against it because of the look the attending was giving her.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Residents."

**This is over 2,000 words. So, yay for me!**

**I'm starting to love this story. So, if you love it too… review! (That rhymes)**

**Seriously… Review.**


	3. What Meredith Knows But Won't Tell

**Back Where We Belong- Chapter Three:**

**Okay, so this is up pretty quick, right? This is set around season 5, But George is dead and Izzie is still there (She never got cancer). In this chapter, just imagine the Callie/Addison moment is sort of like the Mer/Cristina one after Burke leaves and Cristina is in the wedding dress.**

**So, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

"Doctor Robbins?"

"She's not here." Alex Karev replied, looking up from the newborn baby he had been watching.

"Oh okay," Cristina turned to leave.

"Wait, Yang. What's the matter?" He had seen the obviously annoyed look on the resident's face.

"I have to find Robbins and tell her Doctor Montgomery is staying in our house."

"Addison's here?" Alex frowned.

"She's down in the lobby,"

Alex went to walk past Cristina. "Okay."

"Oh… Alex. There's something you might-"

But Alex had already gone.

/

"_Addison?" Sam's voice rang through her house._

"_Yeah?" Addison called from the shower._

"_Are you nearly done in there?" His voice sounded impatient and nervous, Addison frowned._

"_I'll be out in a minute!"_

_About three minutes later, Addison was standing in front of her boyfriend, dressed in only a towel. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw the look on Sam's face._

_He chuckled. "I'd thought this would be a bit more romantic… But-"_

"_What?"_

"_Addison." He took her hands in his. "I'm am completely in love with you. You know that, right?"_

_She nodded slowly._

"_I want to be with you forever, I want to stay with you for the whole of my life."_

"_Sam…" She knew what he was going to do, and she was silently begging him not to do it._

"_Addison Montgomery." He pulled a red box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Will you do the absolute _honour _of marrying me?"_

"_I-uh…" Everything started moving in slow motion, she stared down at the diamond ring with unsure eyes, before whispering. "I don't know."_

_Sam's bright smile was wiped off his face. "What?"_

"_I… Don't know."_

/

"Doctor Montgomery… Addison?" A female voice woke Addison from her trance.

"Mmm?" She looked up from her chair in the lobby to see the face of Izzie Stevens.

"I, uh, got you some clothes." She handed the red head some clothing and a spare pair of shoes from her locker.

"Thank you, Stevens."

"No problem," Izzie smiled, there was an awkward silence before Izzie made an excuse to leave, mumbling something about a patient.

"Stevens gave you clothes?" Callie appeared, holding two paper cups full of coffee.

Addison nodded.

"Let's go to the bathroom, you probably want to get out of… that." She gestured to the white dress.

"Okay." Addison smiled, getting up from her chair. She picked up the shoes from the floor, and stared moving towards the bathroom with Callie.

"You got _married_?" An angry male voice yelled from behind her.

Addison turned to face the resident storming towards her. "Hello Karev."

/

"Meredith… What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Derek Shepherd stopped walking and looked at his wife. "Are you following me?"

She didn't answer, but looked around nervously.

"What do you know?" Derek questioned, knowing that his wife couldn't keep secrets for long. "Meredith?"

"Geez, Derek, what's with the third degree?" Meredith shifted awkwardly before turning on her heels and rushing in the other direction; leaving Derek standing in the hallway, confused.

"Miranda!" Derek called, spotting the attending who - hearing his voice - spun around and went to walk away from him.

"Hey, Bailey!" He caught up with her, "What's the matter with you."

"Me… Nothing…" She continued walking away.

_What was up with everyone today? _Derek watched her walk away.

/

"Karev, leave her alone."

Alex was glaring angrily at Addison.

"Why does it matter to you, anyway, Karev? I wasn't _your girlfriend_, remember?" Addison said, finding confidence for the first time since she'd left LA.

"Addison, that was, like, three years ago!" Alex's voice level was rising, making heads turn to look at what was going on.

"Alex, you're making a scene." Addison told him quietly. "And… I didn't get married."

"You ran away?" Alex said calmly.

She nodded slowly.

"Addison I didn't-"

"It's okay." She smiled shyly. "Listen, I'm going to change. I'll talk to you soon, Karev."

"Oh… Okay." Alex watched as she and Callie left him and shut the door of the ladies bathroom quickly.

"See you." He whispered quietly to himself.

/

"What was that all about?" Callie asked, standing by the mirror of the bathroom as Addison went to get changed.

"What was what all about?" She frowned.

"You. And Karev."

"Nothing."

"Addison… what was all the _I wasn't your girlfriend _talk?"

She sighed and began unzipping her dress. "That's what he told me, after we had sex."

"_You had sex_! With _Alex Karev_?" She exclaimed, spinning around to face her friend.

Addison nodded, unwanted tears appearing in her eyes. "Right before I left. And then he was an ass and said I wasn't his girlfriend."

"Did you ask to be his girlfriend?"

"Do I seem like the kind of person who would ask that?"

"No."

"I didn't ask, he just assumed. And then I went to LA, and met Pete." She took a shaky breath. "Then he and Violet… Did there thing. And Sam was there for me… And the next thing I know he's asking me to marry him and I have _no clue _what to say." A single tear fell down her cheek and Callie's expression turned from curious to sympathetic.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Callie said softly, Addison began to cry harder.

"I-I never thought this would be my life. I thought I'd be happy, and have children. But…"

Callie didn't know what to say. "Addie…"

Addison sobs became louder, soon she started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Addie." Callie said, bringing her arms around her best friend from behind and hugging her tightly. "Shh."

"Get this dress of me." Addison whispered shakily.

"Addison."

"Get it off me!" She yelled in between her sobs. "Get… It… Off!"

"Okay, okay." Callie quickly pulled the dress down, stepping Addison out of it and throwing it to the side. Addison stood there, crying uncontrollably, in just the under layer of her dress.

"It's okay, Addie." Callie told her. "It's okay."

/

"Alex. Stop it." Izzie said finally.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at your food like you want to murder someone."

Alex stabbed his fork into a potato and held it up to his face, looking at it in disgust. "This food is crap."

"Alex, it's the same food we have every day." Izzie reminded him.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Meredith asked from her spot across the table.

"Fine."

"Oh, he is so not fine." Cristina scoffed.

"What's the matter?" Izzie chose to ignore Cristina's remark.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Alex said. "Mer's the one with problem's."

Everyone one looked at Meredith.

"I don't have problems. You're the one with problem's Alex. You're obviously having mixed feelings for Addison!"

Cristina and Izzie turned to Alex, both their eyebrows raised.

"I'm not having mixed feelings…" Alex muttered, a little unconvincingly. "You're the one who's not technically married, yet still has to go to all the stupid Chief meetings with Shepherd."

Meredith narrowed her eyes and put a load of lettuce in her mouth. Alex shoved some fries in his, they both stared at each other.

Cristina and Izzie watched the scene curiously.

"You both have problems." Cristina concluded, going back to her lunch.

But Izzie wasn't going to let the topic go away. "So… Alex… Doctor Montgomery, really?"

"Shut up, Iz."

"So you do like her?"

"She hot."

Meredith rolled her eyes, Cristina noticed. "Meredith knows something!"

"No, I don't." Meredith lied.

"Spill, Grey." Cristina ordered.

Alex ignored them all, _Meredith didn't know anything. Right?_

"I was talking to Mark. He said he wanted to tell me a secret, something about the code of silence between ex-dirty mistresses… Anyway, he told me about an encounter he saw between Alex and Addison."

Alex's head snapped up. "What?"

"What sort of encounter?" Izzie asked, eager for Meredith to continue.

But Meredith tapped her nose with her finger, signalling that she wasn't going to say anything… For now.

"Meredith, you'll tell me later right?" Cristina said to her person.

Meredith simply picked up her food tray, smiled knowingly, and walked off.

Cristina and Izzie both turned to Alex.

"What?" He frowned. But inside he was nervous. _Meredith knew something_…

**This up pretty quickly. For me, anyway! I liked writing this chapter, Mer/Cristina/Izzie/Alex moments are my favrioute : )**

**Seriously, REVIEW, even if its just to say hi. I'm a sociable person, I'll say hi back : )**

**Reviews are like love.**


	4. Bitches Be Loco!

**Back Where We Belong- Chapter Four-**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! And thank you those who put this story in their favourites, even if you didn't review. It makes my day to see those emails in my inbox **

**: )**

**Chapter Four- **

"We're just worried about Alex."

"I'm not."

"Shut up, Cristina."

"Oooh. Barbie's angry."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to get Meredith to tell us what she knows, you're not helping!"

"I'm not going to say anything," Meredith said, putting away charts. "Go bother someone else."

Izzie folded here arms from the other side of the Nurse's station. "Fine. I'll just go and ask Alex instead."

Cristina scoffed, sitting in her chair. "Good luck with that." She called after Izzie.

As soon as the blonde had gone, Cristina jumped up. "You're going to tell me what's up with Evil Spawn, right?"

Meredith smiled. "Nope." She put away the last chart and left Cristina.

"But I'm your person!"

/

Izzie walked around the whole of the pediatric floor, searching for Alex. She finally came to the NICU. She spotted him looking down at one of the newborns.

"Hey, Alex." She smiled as she walked in.

He glanced briefly at her, before turning his attention back to the preemie.

"Hey, Iz."

She stood next to him, staring into the incubator and smiling. "She looks strong."

"She is." He agreed. "I'm sure she'll survive."

"That's great Alex."

He didn't say anything, he just looked adoringly at the little girl.

"What happened with you and Addison?" She asked softly, after a second of silence.

"I hurt her." Alex didn't take his eyes off the baby girl. "She was nice to me and I hurt her."

"You pushed her away?"

Alex nodded slightly, the newborn yawned, stretching her tiny hand and clasping it around Alex's finger.

"She's got a tight grip." Izzie smiled down at the small child.

"Mmm."

They both stayed quiet for a while, Izzie not knowing what to say and Alex too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"We should go and see her." Izzie suggested finally.

"Who?"

"Addison."

Alex lifted his head. "Why?"

"She just ran away from her whole life, Alex!"

"She's run away before…"

"Are you why she left?" Izzie asked quietly. "When she left Seattle, are you the reason she went?"

Alex sighed. "Part of it."

There was another moment of silence between them.

"I'll bake food. We'll watch surgeries, drink anything with alcohol in it and chat. It'll be good." Izzie nudged him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Even though I'll be the only guy."

"We can invite Derek."

"He doesn't even know Addison's here." Alex reminded her.

Izzie thought for a moment. "We'll figure it out." She got up to leave.

"Iz." Alex stopped her. "Won't Addison just want to sleep, she must be tired after her trip."

Izzie nodded. "We'll have it tomorrow, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Sure." He turned his attention back to the baby, expecting Izzie to leave.

But his blonde friend just grinned at him. "You really care about her."

"She's a nice person, I guess."

"Seriously, Alex." Izzie laughed. "I may not know the whole story but even I can tell you still care about her."

She left Alex to ponder that.

/

"Addison. Eat." Callie said, watching her friend who wasn't touching her food.

"I'm not hungry." Addison pushed the plate away from her.

"You haven't eaten since you got here, you'll be starving soon."

"I'm going to sleep." Addison got up from her chair at the table and went to go to the couch.

"Addison, take our room."

"Callie, I couldn't-"

"Just for tonight, take our room. Arizona won't mind."

Addison gave a faint smile. "Thank you."

Callie smiled back, but it slowly faded as Addison left. _She looks so broken._

The apartment door opened. "Hey!" Arizona grinned cheerfully.

"Shh!" Callie hushed quickly. "Addison's trying to sleep."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot…" Arizona whispered. "Is she okay?"

Callie shook her head. "She looks so sad."

"Is she in our room?"

"I said she could stay there, just for tonight."

"Sure." Arizona sat down at the table, "Is that mine?" She pulled Addison's food towards her.

"Uh-no. That was Addison's." Callie swapped the plate for another one. "Here."

"Thank you." Arizona kissed Callie lightly on the lips and then began digging into her dinner. "You do realise we now have more people in our house than Meredith." She pointed out,

Callie laughed, and the two woman sat down to enjoy a late meal together.

/

"Chief!" Derek called down the hallway, spotting the Chief of Surgery.

Richard sighed. _I'm now going to be nagged about something until I agree to do what ever stupid thing he wants_. He was thinking about how he had just caved to letting Bailey use Mercy West's equipment, making the hospital look cheaper than Mercy West… _Mercy West_!

"Hurry up, Shep. I've been bothered too much already today.."

"Uh- I was just wondering what was wrong with Meredith, and Bailey. They're acting strange. Is something going on?"

The Chief stopped. "I…Uh- Oh look, 911." He looked down at his pager, "Sorry, Derek. Got to go and uh… Save a life."

"Wha- did you just…" Derek stammered. "I didn't hear that go off!" He called after The Chief.

_What the hell is going on?_

/

"Do you think that Naomi chick is going to show up?" Cristina asked Callie, Arizona and Owen; who all sat around the table. "Do you think she going to come up here and try and drag Montgomery out by her hair."

"Cristina." Owen warned.

"I've met her before… I wouldn't put it past her." Callie laughed slightly.

They were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Arizona got up, "Hello?"

"_Addison Montgomery, I'm going to freaking kill you!_"

"Uh- Sorry, you've got the wrong number!" Arizona squealed, slamming the phone down.

"What the hell?" Cristina frowned.

"That was the crazy LA person we were just talking about." Arizona told them, her voice still sounding nervous.

"Naomi called?" Callie said in a panicked whisper, remembering Addison was asleep in the next room.

Arizona nodded.

"How did she get our number?" Callie started freaking out.

"I didn't give it to her!" Arizona defended, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Well neither did I!" Callie said.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is she sounded like she was going to burn our apartment down!"

Cristina and Owen watched in amusement -well Owen was curious, Cristina was amused- as the two woman started coming up with theories on how Naomi was going to storm the whole of Seattle in search for Addison.

"We can't tell her Naomi called." Callie concluded finally, calming down a little.

"I agree." Arizona nodded.

"Okay." Callie let out a deep breath. "We'll just act like nothing's wrong."

**Okay. So, Naomi may have come off as a bit of a crazy person. But, hey, we all love a bit of Arizona and Callie awesomeness, right? I really wanted Cristina to quote 'Cougar Town' and say "Bitches be Loco" about Naomi, but I didn't put it in the end (it's the title of this chapter instead!). This is not an Addisex Chapter, but they will be having cute moments soon. I'm just putting some lovely family/friendship stuff in there : )**

**So, to sum up: **

**Izzie's planning a get-together, Alex is uncovering his feelings for Addie, Derek has **_**no idea**_** what's going on, Naomi's going to axe murder someone (metaphorically speaking… I hope), and Cristina is being Cristina : )**


	5. A Little Bit of Yelling

**Back Where We Belong : Chapter Five- **

**So, I've had a crazy schedule lately. I went on holiday for a week, it was my birthday, then my sister's birthday, then my cousin's birthday. Then I had Math exams (oh joy) and Science exams as well. So sorry this took a while. But because of all the depressing studying I was doing, my creativity just left me for a while (not so sure it's completely back for this chapter…)**

**Anyhow, ENJOY and REVIEW : )**

After she woke up, it took Addison a few seconds to realise where she was. When she had reminded herself that she was in Seattle Grace - Callie and Arizona's room to be exact - she got out of the bed a padded to the kitchen.

"What's the time?" She asked to the blond girl, who was facing the stove.

But as the woman turned around, it wasn't the face of the expected Arizona Robbins looking her in the eye, it was Izzie Stevens.

Addison rubbed her eyes. "Stevens?"

"Hi, Doctor Montgomery." She smiled nervously. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Addison nodded, but was still in shock. "Do you live here?"

Izzie laughed lightly and shook her head. "No. Callie asked me to come and make breakfast after I'd finished cooking for Mer and Alex."

"Oh." Addison said simply, sitting down on the stool by the high table. "Well, thank you." She smiled, taking the plate of food Izzie was offering her.

"It's no problem, really. You've been through a lot."

Addison just nodded again. She heard the sound of the shower going off; Callie stepped out a few seconds later, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey Addie." She smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." Addison returned the smile. "That was the best I've slept in a while." She shovelled the breakfast Izzie had made into her mouth. "This is amazing!" She said, talking to the cook.

Izzie blushed a little. "It's just breakfast."

"It's really good."

Izzie smiled. "Listen, guys. Me and Meredith had an idea."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "What sort of idea?"

"We all wanted to have a little get together thing. And we wanted to invite Addison, as well."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Callie agreed.

"Who's going?" Addison asked nervously, still eating.

"Me, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Lexie, Arizona." Izzie tried to think of all the people who had agreed. "Teddy… Callie." She pointed to where Callie had gone to get changed. "And Alex. But Mark might have to work."

"That's a lot of people." Addison pointed out.

"Well, a lot of people really wanted to see you. I want to cook, and Cristina wants an excuse to drink tequila."

Addison gave a small laugh. "I guess I could come…" She said, "Wouldn't want to upset Yang."

Izzie grinned brightly. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Addison?" Callie said, coming back into the room.

"Mmm?" Addison turned away from Izzie to face her friend.

"Do you want to come to the hospital?" Callie asked. "Talk to The Chief about getting your job back?"

"My job?"

"You can't sit here all day."

Addison thought for a while, "I don't know, Callie."

"Come one, Addie! The Chief hasn't filled you spot since you left, he's been hoping you'd come back for years!"

Addison just folded her arms and didn't say anything.

Callie sighed. "I'll take you shopping for new clothes after."

"Fine."

"Good!" Callie grinned. "Now, go get changed, we're leaving."

Addison left the room quickly.

"Good job, Callie." Izzie said.

"You too, Stevens." Callie smiled back.

/

"Did you hear?"

"About Doctor Montgomery?"

As Derek walked the halls of the hospital, all he heard was everyone gossiping about his ex-wife.

_But Addison is in LA. _He reminded himself… What was everyone on about?

"…Sam Bennett… Yeah she left him, like, seconds before the wedding."

Derek whipped his head round to face the Nurse who had just said this.

"What?" He frowned, "What did you say?"

The Nurse looked shocked. "Uh, Doctor Montgomery's here, in Seattle."

"Why?"

"She left her fiancée." The other Nurse chimed in. "Sam Bennett."

_No freaking way_…

/

"Addison nearly married _Sam Bennett_?"

"Hello Derek." Meredith continued to chew on her salad, and read her medical book; choosing to ignore the rant that she knew was coming.

Derek sat in the cafeteria chair next to Meredith. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

Meredith looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. She arrived yesterday, she'd just run away from her whole life. She hadn't even stopped to sleep, so, I didn't think she'd be up to facing her ex-husband. And anyway, Bailey and The Chief said not to…"

"Bailey and The Chief knew she was here?"

"Derek calm down…"

"My ex-wife nearly got married to my ex-best friend, and I didn't even know they were dating." Derek fumed. "Don't tell me to calm down."

"Derek-" Meredith called after him, but it was no good, he had already stormed off.

_Oh boy…_ Meredith sighed to herself. _This is going to be interesting._

/

"Addison, do you even have to ask?" The Chief said. "Of course you can have your job back!" He embraced the red head happily in his arms.

She broke the hug. "Thank you so much, Richard." She returned the smile.

"No problem, Addie. I'll just get Patricia to get a contract, and you can start on Monday."

"Thank you."

"Chief?" Callie interrupted. "Err, you wouldn't mind if I took the day off to take Addie shopping for new clothes, would you?"

The Chief paused. "Just today, Torres."

Callie grinned. "Thank you, sir."

Callie went to leave and expected Addison to follow. "Come on, Addison." She said when Addison didn't move.

Addison was still looking at The Chief. "I don't know how to thank you enough, Richard." She told him quietly.

"Don't mention it, Addie. You know I love you." He embraced her again.

"Thank you." She smiled, and followed Callie out the door.

"Are you okay?" Callie watched her best friend as they walked along the bridge.

"Yeah, fine." Addison reassured.

"Addison!" The doors the two girls had been walking towards swung open to reveal Derek, looking angry. Addison looked up and immediately realised that he knew everything.

"You were engaged to Sam?" Derek fumed.

"Back off Shepherd." Callie warned, eyeing Addison cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating one of my closest friends… Naomi's ex-husband."

Addison was staring intently down at the floor. "Derek, please…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His anger didn't fade. "He was one of my best friends."

"I didn't think tha-"

"First me, then Mark, then Sam?" Derek spat. "You sure get around."

Addison looked up at him for the first time, her eyes full of tears.

_How could he be so hateful?_

She had to get away from him. Without saying a word, she almost ran past the angry Neurosurgeon.

"She's broken." Callie said. "She's upset, and you basically just called her a whore. Way to go, Shepherd." She pushed past him and went after Addison.

Derek knew he had been horrid. He just couldn't understand how Addison could be with Sam. How could she have done that to Nay?

/

"Addison! Addie, wait!" Callie called after Addison. "Addison come back, it's raining!"

Addison stopped walking and just stood in the rain. "He's right." She said, without turning round to face Callie. "I'm such a whore."

Callie's face softened into a sympathetic expression. "You're _not _a whore." She joined her best friend in the rain and brung her into a hug. "You're upset and a bit confused right now, Addie." She pulled away and looked a now damp haired Addison in eyes. "Let's get in the car and go shop for new clothes, okay?"

Addison gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay."

Callie didn't let go of Addie's hand as they walked through the rain to Callie's car together.

**A bit of angst in there. Ah well, this story will soon be back to it's cheery-ish self. Yay.**

**I think Derek's a tad OOC, but I'm tired and I wanted to get this chapter up for you lovely people!**

**So… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Conversations in the Cafeteria

**Chapter Six : Conversations in the Cafeteria - **

**Short chapter, I know. But the next one should be up quite soon. I just want to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all those who read this story. And a huge giant hug for those who review it, because it really makes me happy to read reviews (Even just one worded ones). **

**Not a lot happens in this chapter, but I quite like it.**

"Addison, my legs hurt." Callie moaned. "Please can we just sit down?"

"I need a new bag." Addison said, scanning the shelf that was filled with designer handbags. "I want to throw the one I brought with me in the trash."

"We've been here for four hours." Callie reminded her.

"Aren't you meant to be a surgeon?" Addison didn't take her eyes from the purse she was currently admiring. "And you said you'd take me shopping, you should've known what you were getting yourself into."

Callie sighed, and opened her mouth to make a remark, but she was stopped by the sound of her pager going off. "911 for Mr Brice…" She muttered to herself. "Addie I have to go. Here." She handed Addison her car keys. "Stay as long as you want, then go home, okay? It's only a five minute walk to the hospital anyway."

"Okay." Addison nodded as Callie left, still eyeing the Gucci bag. "Bye."

/

Alex stared down at his food, trying to ignore the conversation that was currently going on at the cafeteria table.

"Naomi's not _that _bad." Mark said, after listening to Callie-who had just come out of a two hour surgery- and Arizona tell their story.

"Well, she sounded completely insane." Arizona told him, sipping at the red straw stuck in her coke.

"She hates me." Callie said, her mouth full of salad. "She thinks I'm trying to 'steal' Addison away from her."

"She's just protective!" Mark protested.

"She's just crazy." Cristina concluded. Callie and Arizona nodded in agreement, Teddy and Meredith smirked in amusement.

"Hey guys." Izzie set her tray down in between Alex and Meredith. "What's going on?"

"Mark's defending Naomi and won't admit she's completely crazy." Callie said from across the table.

"From what you said, she sounds nuts." Izzie said, picking up her plastic fork and digging into her food. "Anyway, if we're done talking about insane telephone women, I'd like to remind everyone about what's happing at seven tonight."

"Giant get-together at Grey's house, we know." Mark replied. "I think me and Lexie might be late, we've got a surgery at six."

"Well, come as soon as you can." Izzie told him. "You're one of Addison's best friends, she'll want you to be there."

"Especially as Shepherd's reclaimed his title as McAss." Callie chimed in the conversation.

Alex's head shot up. "What?"

"What?" Meredith frowned,

"_What_?" Izzie said. "What did he do?"

"Called her a slut." Callie exhaled, Izzie, Teddy and Meredith all gasped. Alex tensed up.

"Seriously?" Izzie's eyes were wide.

"I knew he was going to say something stupid." Meredith sighed.

"Why would he be so angry at her?" Teddy asked, not understanding Derek's behaviour.

"She almost married one of his closest friends, and didn't tell him." Mark said. "I wasn't exactly over the moon when I heard."

"Mark, you have to talk to him, get him to apologise." Izzie told the plastic surgeon, who nodded. "Addison doesn't need something else upsetting her right now."

"Maybe she'll feel better after tonight." Arizona said hopefully.

The sound of pagers interrupted them.

Mark looked down at his, "911. I have to go."

"Me too," Alex said. The two men got up and ran towards the door.

There was a short silence before anyone spoke.

"Did anyone else think Alex was acting strange?" Meredith questioned.

"How so?" Izzie asked curiously.

"He was way to quiet." Cristina said.

"Well, the subject of Doctor Montgomery has always been a touchy one. Especially for him." Izzie giggled to herself.

Cristina frowned. "What, why?"

"How much do you know, Stevens?" Callie wondered, narrowing her eyes.

"I know he likes her. A lot." Izzie began to gossip. "And he's feeling protective of her, he doesn't like seeing her like this, all sad and stuff."

"Where did you get all that from?" Cristina asked.

"The way he looks at her. How he talks about her." Izzie listed. "And he told me he still liked her."

Callie's face broke into a grin. "I knew it."

Izzie smiled as well. "How could he not still care about her, what with their history and all."

The other four girls sat their in confusion, watching as Izzie and Callie gossiped in what seemed to be another language.

"Excuse me." Cristina butted in. "Would one of you like to explain for those who don't speak the language of Satan and Evil Spawn."

"Oh. Right." Izzie told them all about how Addison and Alex had grown to have deeper feeling than hate for each other. How he'd messed up Sloan's coffee, and said he'd notice if she were missing. The Callie cut in on how Addison felt about Alex, and the whole 'lines of deliciousness' scenario. Teddy, Arizona and Meredith all 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the right parts of the story, Cristina just rolled her eyes and laughed. But when it got to the end of the story, even she was pissed at Alex. "What an ass!" She exclaimed as Callie explained why Addie had moved to LA and the speech in the church.

"First he blew he off with all that 'you're not my girlfriend' crap, and then he runs after Ava when she tells him too. Idiot." Cristina shakes her head in disbelief.

"I feel so bad for her." Meredith said sadly.

"Well, Alex still loves her." Izzie said. "But he thinks she still hates him."

Callie shrugged. "She doesn't know what to feel right now."

"He said he pushed her away. Alex does that to people when he doesn't want to hurt them."

"I think Addie only agreed to marry that Sam dude so she wouldn't be alone."

"Well. That's it then." Izzie decided. "We have to prove to her that she's not alone."

"Agreed." Teddy and Arizona said at the same time.

"So… You're not telling Addison that crazy phone lady called?" Teddy wondered.

"Nope." Arizona confirmed. "If Naomi calls again, I'll answer and say she's go the wrong number again."

"She knows it's us. You sounded like you were hiding something." Callie said.

"She was threatening to kill Addison, I was freaking out!"

Cristina smirked. "Tonight should be interesting."

**Sorry, that's all I've got time to write right now. Plus it seemed a good place to stop, because the next chapter's going to be the get-together!**

**Tomorrow's Monday. I hate Mondays. So, you know what would make my Monday a whole lot better? REVIEWS!**


	7. Last Friday Night

**Back Where We Belong : Chapter 7 - Last Friday Night**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU….**

**Okay, so a few chapters back I said this was set in Season 5. I sort of lied. Because Teddy's here (and Henry) So this is season 7, but Izzie's there (cancer-less), there's no Jackson or April, and Mark and Callie never slept together. But Callie and Arizona did get married. **

**Mer, Alex, Izzie and Derek live in one house and Callie, Owen, Arizona and Cristina live in the other (and now Addison).**

**Phew. That's confusing, anyway hope you like it! REVIEW!**

"No, no, Alex! Give me the take-out menu, I already told you we're ordering pizza!" Izzie snatched the leaflet off of Alex.

"Jeez, sorry."

"Just go and change, or shower or something. You stink."

"I was around vomiting kids all day, Iz. What do you expect." He said. "Fine." He sighed, seeing the angry look on the blonde girl's face.

He walked through the door and Izzie breathed out slowly, rubbing circles on her forehead.

She heard the front door click open and a few seconds later Teddy, Meredith and Arizona came into the kitchen.

"Hey, we got beer on our way back from the hospital." Teddy placed the box full of drink onto the table.

"You came straight from surgery?" Izzie asked.

Arizona nodded. "Four year old girl with major heart tissue damage. She nearly didn't make it, but Teddy… rocked it, and now she's great."

Teddy smiled at her perky friend.

"Mer, will you call the pizza place? I have no idea what everyone wants to eat. You'll order the right thing. Alex'll just get pissed if I don't get what he wants." Izzie asked Meredith.

"Sure." She picked up the phone and left the room.

"So when's Addison getting here?" Izzie questioned the remaining two doctors who sat at the table.

"Soon. She and Callie are coming a bit later than everyone else, getting Addison 'ready' and all that." Arizona explained.

"I hope she's OK tonight." Izzie said. "I asked Cristina to calm it down with the drunkenness and the sarcasm."

"Like that's really going to happen." Teddy laughed.

/

Derek had gotten back from surgery ten minutes later, and then Cristina and Owen had arrived shortly after. They all sat around the living room, watching some of Ellis Grey's old surgeries. All of the attending doctors admiring her work, the residents all gasping and cheering in the right places.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Meredith got up.

"Hey." She grinned, opening the door to reveal Addison and Callie. Callie looked completely relaxed, as it was common for everyone to gather at the Grey house.

Addison, however, looked a cross between nervous and tired.

"Come in." Meredith stepped aside and let the two women in. "Everyone but Mark is here, they're all in there." She pointed in the direction of the living room, before making her own way to the kitchen.

Addison looked at Callie with a pleading gaze.

"Go." The ortho doctor gave her a little nudge.

"Hey Addison!" Izzie greeted from her place on the floor. She smiled in return as she scanned the rest of the room. Arizona was perched on a large chair, obviously waiting for Callie. Owen and Cristina were sharing the couch with Derek - an empty space next to him for Meredith. Alex was on the other singular chair and Teddy was sitting with Izzie on the carpet. With the exception of Arizona, Teddy and Derek - who had glasses filled with alcohol - everyone had beer.

"Do you want a drink?" Izzie bounced up and headed towards the drinks table.

"Beer." Callie said.

"Uh- same." Addison nodded. "Thank you." She smiled, taking the bottle from the blonde.

"Callie." Arizona gestured, patting the spot on the chair next to her. Callie grinned and went to join her.

Addison was left hovering for a second, deciding where to sit. This did not go unnoticed by a partially drunk Cristina.

"Hey Doctor Montgomery, it's chilly outside, you have nowhere to sit and Karev looks a little cold," She smirked. "Maybe you two could snuggle in that chair of his?"

If looks could kill, everyone in the room but Addison would've violently murdered Cristina.

"Cristina…" Izzie glared at her.

"Shut it, Yang." Alex hissed, Addison's face turned the shade of her hair.

"You can sit here, Addison." Teddy offered, shuffling towards Izzie on the floor to make room.

"Thanks." She muttered, giving the cardio surgeon a small smile, before sitting down and catching eye contact with Alex - but quickly looking away. Teddy pretended not to notice the glance; but the blonde's eyes lit up with interest.

Izzie pressed the play button on the controller and most of the doctors went back to watching the screen, where Ellis Grey was performing on of her medical history-breaking surgeries.

Addison sipped at her beer, forcing her eyes to focus on the TV. Her mind kept floating back to the events of the past few days. Only four days ago, she had been sitting outside on her patio when her own party was going on inside; panicking about how she wasn't ready to marry Sam. Now here she was, back in Seattle. Once again, she'd run away from her whole life. _She ran from everything_.

"Food!" Meredith's voice calling from the kitchen interrupted her worried thoughts.

"Finally." Alex jumped up from his seat, followed by Cristina, Owen, Izzie and Arizona.

Addison, Teddy, Derek and Callie were left watching the surgery. Derek looked around and realised who he had been left with.

"Uh- I'm going to go… eat." Callie glared at him as he left, as he still hadn't apologised to Addison for yesterday.

"He's such an ass." Callie muttered, her best friend instincts kicking in.

"He was just angry, Cal." Addison replied quietly.

"Yeah, but he can't even say sorry to you; it would damage his McDreamy ego."

Teddy scoffed in both amusement and agreement.

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry about what Cristina said, as well." Teddy said to the red head.

"It's fine. She's drunk."

"And she's Yang." Callie pointed out.

"I saw the look Karev gave you." Teddy smiled slightly.

Addison just gawped for a second, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, before responding.

"There wasn't a look." She defended.

"There was a look." Teddy nodded confidently.

"What sort of look?" Callie asked excitedly.

"The 'I-care-about-you-but-I'm-to-embarrassed-to-tell-you look'."

"_There was no look_!" Addison insisted. Teddy raised her eyebrows. "I don't care about Ale-"

Callie's loud fake cough covered up the rest of her sentence as the door opened and Cristina and Owen came in, followed by Alex; pizza plates in hand.

"Here." Alex offered Addison the one he was holding.

"That's yours." She stated obviously.

"No." He held it out until she took it from him. "Mine's in the kitchen, that's for you. I thought you might want something to eat. I know you like pepperoni."

Addison tried to ignore the smirking faces of Teddy and Callie that she could see out the corner of her eye, as she went a slight shade of pink and just smiled back at him. "Uh- Thanks, Karev."

"No problem." He returned the smile, and left to get his own food.

Addison could see the how hard they were trying not to laugh. "Shut up."

"Sorry Addison." Teddy chuckled.

"_I thought you might want something to eat_. _I know you like pepperoni. _" Callie mimicked gleefully.

Addison ignored them and picked up a slice of pizza, making a sound of satisfaction. "That's good." She nodded, her mouth full of food.

Arizona, Izzie and Derek came back into the room, plates full. Arizona gave Callie her one and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Addison looked away, feeling awkward.

Teddy watched for a minute as everyone ate their pizza, before sighing and getting up off the floor. "Oh right, I forgot I'm all alone. Guess I have to get my own pizza."

Addison's gaze followed her as she left, before she turned to Callie. "Is she upset?"

"No." Arizona answered for her wife. "She's joking. She wouldn't be alone if she just went on a date with her hottie-husband." The blonde sounded slightly annoyed, as if she had tried to convince Teddy many times to date this man.

"She has a husband? Why would she need to date him?" Addison frowned, confused.

"She married him because he needed insurance, it was sweet. He's her patient and now he's flirting with her and telling her he likes her eyes, and she won't do anything about it! I mean, they're perfect for each other, they-"

"Ok, we get it." Cristina interrupted, taking a swing of beer. "It's all very gross and romantic. But can we stop gossiping about Desert-Storm-Barbie, some of us are trying to watch Ellis Grey save a life."

Arizona made a small "Hmph." sound, snuggled closer to Callie and took a bite of her own pizza.

Teddy came back into the room and sat back down next to Addison.

They waited until Ellis Grey's surgery had finished until they began talking, most of them scared of Cristina's half-drunken wrath. When Meredith's mother started closing on her successful surgery Cristina started clapping a little, much to the amusement of Meredith and Teddy.

"You are so lucky she was your mother." Cristina said enviously, leaning on Meredith, who sat next to her.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Who wants dessert?"

"Yes!" Alex said enthusiastically, following Izzie into the kitchen to help her. Addison gave a small smirk at his eagerness.

"So… Montgomery." A now very drunk Cristina slurred, slapping her hand down onto the top of Addison's head and slowly mussing her red hair around. "What's the dish?"

"Dish?" Callie scoffed.

"The dirt." Cristina continued. "Why'd you leave you're sexy fiancée? Was he crazy? Did he have bodies in his basement?"

Addison looked down awkwardly. "Uh- no."

"Were _you _hiding bodies in your basement?" The resident raised an eyebrow.

"No." Addison said, more firmly.

"Shut up, Yang." Derek said suddenly, everyone turned to look at him.

"She doesn't have to talk about it." He said. Addison gave him a small smile, and knew that was his was of apologising.

"Ooohhh. Don't be such a stroppy girl, McDreamy."

Alex came back in, holding two plates of the most delicious looking chocolate cake Addison had ever seen. He stopped in front of her and held one plate out for her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Callie's grin, and she tried to ignore it.

"Thanks." Addison smiled. Alex sat back down in his chair.

"Hey, Evil Spawn, where's mine?" Cristina asked.

"Get your own, Yang."

"But you got _her _some."

Alex's cheeks went pink while he tried to think of an answer. "I like her. I don't like you."

"Ooh, Karev's in lo-ove." She began to chant. "Karev and Red, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, S-E-X-I-N-G…. Owen, I'm bored, go get me cake."

Owen didn't bother arguing and left the room.

"Well this is turning out well." Derek said, as Addison and Alex had both turned the colour of Addison's hair.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Cristina jumped up suddenly, sounding excited.

"No thanks, Yang." Callie chuckled.

"You suck." She huffed.

The sound of the doorbell broke the silence, Meredith all but leaped off her chair. "Mark and Lexie are here!"

The evening picked up pace from then, Mark and Lexie explained how it had gotten even more snowy outside, and Mark complained how hard it was driving in it. Cristina got even more drunk, and began dancing to Meredith's music player. Meredith joined her and everyone either talked in small groups or watched the two girls dance it out.

"Calliope." Arizona tapped her wife on the shoulder, Callie turned around to see the blonde smiling. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Callie grinned and took Arizona's hand and they joined Cristina and Meredith in the middle of the room.

Addison was sat on the sofa next to Teddy, the two girls discussing Teddy's hottie-husband and Arizona's frustration to be match-maker. When Addison felt a warm hand on her elbow.

"Doctor Montgomery." It was Alex. "Would you like to dance." He gave her that trademark smirk that she couldn't say no to. She looked back at Teddy, who winked. She nodded at Alex and took his hand, and they mixed in with they other four dancers.

Addison felt more happy than she had ever been in the past few months, but something deep down inside her knew that it wouldn't last…

**Oooohh. Cryptic… **

**Ha. Anyway, please please please review :D**


End file.
